Pirate Throne
by samie-san360
Summary: Kagome is one of the most feared Pirates in the seven seas. But no one knows she's a girl except her crew! That is until she meets up with The Most Feared Pirate in the seven seas. The Silver Hanyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Throne**

_Summary:_ Kagome is one of the most feared pirate's in the seven seas. But no one knows she's a girl (except her crew of course)! That is until she meets up with the _most feared pirate_ in the seven seas. _The Silver Hanyou_.

_Chapter One!_

She sat on her bed as the wind blew her hair through the window. Sighing she tucked her hair underneath her hat, getting up leaving the room. Up on deck men were scurrying around, she smirked as they grew closer to the island port. This was the island they were going to attack. "Alright you scaly wag's!" she yelled getting their complete attention.

"Get ready to attack!" she yelled in a manly voice, as they boarded the port, all of her men yelled in response running aboard land. She grinned; no one knew she was a girl but her crew. She went by the name Captain Kago; she grabbed her rifle, jumping on the port. Looking around she saw all of her men gathering the treasure, she walked calmly through the panicking crowds. She was one of the most feared pirates in the seven seas! But she would not kill anyone unless threatened too.

Soon she saw all of her men carrying the treasure back to the ship, she calmly but gracefully ran back to her ship. Once she was on board they sailed away, yelling in victory. She smirked, but quickly frowned when she saw another ship approaching. Fast. Before her men could do anything, the other ship was right next to them.

She frowned deeper, they were fellow pirates but she couldn't recognize any of the men. Soon all of her men were on one side of the ship as the others were on the other. "Who's your captain!?" she yelled in the same manly voice, "I am the Captain" replied a manly voice from behind her. Turing around, she had to look slightly up to see his face, he had perfectly tan skin, long silver hair, and golden amber eyes. Quickly catching herself, "what's the meaning of this?" she asked not wavering her manly voice. The man smiled grinfully, "passing by is all" he said looking at her head to toe "I see you are the Captain also?" he questioned making it sound more like a statement. She grinned, prideful "Aye I am" she said, he smirked putting his arm around her shoulders. "Then you won't mind me and my crew hanging around for awhile now do you?" he asked as her crew kept completely still since her put his arm around her.

Kagome relax slightly when he removed his arm from her. "No, I don't mind" she said, voice never wavering "but you must stay on your own ship, take nothing if you do I will not waste a second to kill you." The man blinked twice, trying to recover from the threat. "But you can not kill a fellow pirate" she stated "I do not care about the pirate rules, hurt my crew, steal my treasure, and I won't waste any second" she snarled out glaring at the man. "You can't threaten our Captain! He's the Silver Hanyou!" yelled one of the pirates.

"I don't care who he is!" she snarled out. "Don't insult our Captain! He's the Great Captain Kago!" snarled all of her men. "Your Captain Kago?" asked the man now known as the Silver Hanyou. "Aye I am, and you're the Silver Hanyou nice to meet cha" she smirked as he frowned.

As the last of the Silver Hanyou's man left the ship, Kagome's crew gathered around her, "you alright Captain?" they asked. "I'm alright" she whispered to them knowing their visitors were probably eavesdropping.

"We won't let him near ye again" said the youngest of her crew. "Be careful lads, there's trouble near" she said glancing over the other ship.

All of her men decided that one of them will always be with her when ever she was out of her cabin. Personally, she didn't care. The Silver Hanyou was still sailing along side them, the Captain was always watching her where ever she looked over.

Tiredly, she sat down on her bed, her hat falling off letting her shoulder length raven hair fall down. Quickly closing the window towards the other ship, she quickly stripped down to her tight black pants, and lose white sailor shirt. There was a knock on her door, "what is it?!" she snarled using her manly voice, just in case. "Captain, the Silver Hanyou would like a word with you!" called back one of her men. "One sec!" she called quickly putting her hair up in her hat.

Opening the door to see her men and the Silver Hanyou between them, "what is it you want?" she asked as her men left the room but stood outside the door. "Not much of a greeting" he mumbled glaring at the door, "they're just protective of their Captain is all" she said proudly never wavering, "I can see that" he said sitting on her bed. "Again what is it you want?" she ask as she sat up against her desk, "just a talk is all, Captain" he said grinfully.

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly "talk? About what?" she asked crossing her arms. "Just wondering were a ship like yours is going" he stated; she glared at him "and why would a Captain like yourself want to know?" she asked. "Well…I was wondering…" he said slowly "CAPTAIN! KOUGA'S SHIP COMIN' NEAR!" Cried one of her men, "Kouga? You know that wolf?" he asked angrily. "Sadly yes, and you'll see why" she replied leaving the room with him following close behind.

So what cha think? Tell me in a review! Come on I'm all ears!

Love cha all, Samie-san360


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! So many reviews in one day! I know for one I'm gonna keep writing! Hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Chapter Two!_

Kagome glared annoyingly at the up coming ship. Kouga. One man she hated with a bloody fiery passion, next to her left was her men, glaring equally at the ship. To her right was the Silver Hanyou, growling dangerously.

"I take it your not on friendly terms either?" she asked noticing movement underneath his hat, something was moving in it. "Yeah, the flea bag and I hate each other deeply" he growled out. By then the ship was close enough to talk to, but not to board.

"Kago! My dear!" yelled a tall man with dark brown in a high ponytail, and a long wolf-like tail behind him. "I'm not your dear?!" snarled Kagome as her men yelled out in agreement, Kouga smiled at her but then noticed the Silver Hanyou. "What is dog-turd doing on your ship?!" cried/snarled Kouga, "Shut up flea bag! Remember who your talking to!" snarled the Silver Hanyou. Kagome was now confused, she knew Kouga was a wolf demon, but why would he call the Silver Hanyou dog-turd? She was brought out of her thoughts by Kouga yelling, "Stay away from my Kago! Dog-turd!" Kagome snarled so deadly her men flinched.

"I'm not yours!" yelled Kagome, her voice slightly wavering; she hoped the Silver Hanyou didn't notice. But he did. "Why does he claim you?" he asked ignoring Kouga. Kagome cursed under her breath before replying "he thinks I'm a woman" she snarled. "I know you're a woman! I saw you under-"Kouga said, the Silver Hanyou looked shocked when he saw Kago pick up a rock, he didn't expect him to hit Kouga, especially straight in the forehead. Kagome smiled when Kouga was knocked out "Sail away boys!" she called as Kouga's men listened and sailed away.

Turning back to the Silver Hanyou, "I have a question for you" she stated as he looked at her questioningly. "Yes?" he asked, "what is your name? Instead of the Silver Hanyou" she asked as they started walking back to her cabin. "Inuyasha, its Inuyasha" he replied after they closed the door "that means dog-demon doesn't it?" she questioned sitting in a chair. "Ya and what of it?" he asked challenging, he quietly watched Kago take out a pistol, and suddenly his hat went flying off to reveal his dog ears. "What you do that for?!" he snarled as Kago put away her pistol.

"Just answering some unanswered questions" she stated, she looked up to see him only a few feet from her "that was my favorite hat!" he snarled angrily. "Geez no need to yell" she said calmly, quickly taking the hat from him, looking it over. "Its not that bad, I can fix it" she stated.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "What did Kouga mean when he said he saw you?" he asked as he noticed her go stiff "I don't know what that wolf was talking about" she said quietly, almost losing her manly voice. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, "would you like to have dinner with me and my crew?" Kagome looked up so suddenly her hat almost fell off. "What's the occasion?" she asked fixing her hat, "just to gain alliance is all" he stated grinfully.

"That would be acceptable I guess" she said slowly watching as he glared tensely at her hat. "What are you glaring a-" she said but stopped when she felt all of her hair fall to her shoulders. "I knew I could smell female, I just didn't expect it to be you" Inuyasha said slowly, right then her men burst through the doors and running in between her and Inuyasha. "Touch our Captain and we show no mercy!" they all snarled as Inuyasha blinked back a couple of times. "Why would I hurt her?" he asked questioningly, "we don't know but if you do…" they trialed off making it sound more threatening.

Inuyasha looked at them all for a long moment the asked "Why do you want a female Captain?" they all smirked proudly "we've been with her since her first day as pirate, we have no respect for no one but her, she's part of our family, she's given us hope, and many more things than any other Captain" each one said. Inuyasha looked at Kago to see her looking at her men proudly, warmly, and…lovingly in a sister/motherly way. "Captain Kago?" he asked as she looked at him questioningly "what is your real name?" Kago looked taken back but quickly replied "Kagome, my name is Kagome" she replied.

Kagome sighed silently as she watched her men and Inuyasha's men talk, next to her left was Novik her first mate, and on her right was non-other than Inuyasha. They were feasting down below her deck, since her ship seemed more spacey; both parties consisted of humans and demons. "What is the matter Captain?" asked Novik as he looked at her worried, "I am fine just not as hungry" she replied as Inuyasha glanced over "do you need fresh air?" ask one of her men close by. She thought for a second before standing up excusing herself.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got up from her seat and left, when the door closed he turned around and was faced with every single crew member staring at him. "What?!" he snarled, "go talk to her" said Novik, Kagome's first mate, "why do I have to?" he questioned but was answered when all of her crew AND his crew glared at him. "Fine!" he yelled leaving the room; the crew members grinned at each other with triumph.

When Inuyasha found Kagome she was at the front of the ship sitting on the edge watching the sun set. 'She's the first woman I've met that's a Captain that's actually feared' he thought approaching her, "beautiful isn't it?" she asked all of a sudden "how'd you hear me?" he asked confused. She turned around facing him pulling on a bandana that he just now noticed on top of her head, tow fluffy black ears stood on alert on her head, "your not the only Hanyou here" she said quietly while smirking.

What cha think? Please review and tell me!

LoVe Samie-san360


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay! Here we go another chapter for all my readers and reviewers! Hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter Three!_

Inuyasha was in complete shock, one; he was standing face to face with the only other female inu-hanyou in the world, two; he couldn't even smell the Hanyou in her, three; he only met her a day now not even two days! And four; she was the most beautiful girl he has ever met even in her man clothing.

"How did you hide your demon scent?" he asked slowly, "that's for me to know, and you not to find out" she said smirking. He grinned walking over to her side looking at the sun set, "how do you do it?" she looked at him confused "what do you mean?" she asked. "How can you hide your identity and live on a ship full of men?" he asked glancing sideways at her, "I got used to it, when I was little I pretended to be a boy, I was an orphan at the age of six when my mother and brother died by the soldiers hands, I hid for a while until I was eight then I met some of my men in a bar, they taught me everything I know, soon they had to leave cause they were being hunted, I begged them to take me cause I had no where to go, they took me to their Captain and he let me join even though I was a girl, soon he died when I was eleven and the men voted that I was to be Captain, never found the reason why though, and I've been Captain since" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her proudly 'she lived a hard life, yet she still goes on' he thought. "Kagome!!" Kagome turned around before a furry ball flew into her arms, "Shippo! What are you doing up here?" asked Kagome as the fur ball which was actually a young boy, 'fox-demon in fact' thought Inuyasha. "I sensed a ship close by and it's not the Silver Hanyou's!" cried Shippo.

Both hanyou's looked to the side and indeed there was another ship. Inuyasha growled seeing it was a General ship, but he stopped when Kagome grinned, looking back out he saw that there was two ships! "We have to get ready! They're going to attack us!" yelled Inuyasha "no their not" Kagome said calmly. "What do you mean?" he asked but was answered when they heard from the ships two people yelling at each other. "Stop following me Pervert!" screamed the first ship, "that's Sango" Kagome said "But my love!" cried the second ship, "and that's Miroku."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "how do you know them?" he asked as he watched Kagome put her hair up under her hat also hiding her ears, "couple of run-ins, we're kind of ally's" replied Kagome when the ship that carried 'Sango' stopped on one side of Kagome ship's front as 'Miroku' stopped on the other.

"Kago! Help me! This pervert won't leave me alone! He's trying -who's that?" yelled Sango pointing at Inuyasha, "an ally! Don't harm his ship!" order Kagome once again using her manly voice. "Kago tell Sango-love that I love her!" cried Miroku as Kagome shook her head "you too act like married children!" she yelled "no we're not!" they yelled in reunion, Kagome laughed so loud that Sango and Miroku look mad. "Kago! Don't laugh!" yelled Sango heartily, "alright alright" replied Kagome smirking widely. "Ask them what they want" whispered Inuyasha curiously.

"Sango, Miroku! What is your quest?!" asked Kagome, "we're hunting for Captain Naru!" yelled Miroku with venom in his voice, "Captain Naru?!" asked Inuyasha. "You know him?!" asked Kagome/Sango/Miroku, "Ya, Creeps after my treasure!" snarled Inuyasha.

"What you say?!" yelled Miroku/Sango, apparently they didn't hear him, but Kagome did. "He said he's a Creep!" she called back. Inuyasha looked at her thankful; "tell me later" she whispered, "Kago! We have to depart now!" called Sango, "alright! Good luck!" Kagome called back.

Soon the two General Ships left, leaving both Captains's in an eerie silence, Shippo departed during their conversation, so it was just them. "Want to discuss this treasure in private?" she whispered as some of their crew came upon deck. Inuyasha nodded, as they walked to her cabin, inside they sat down, Inuyasha on the bed's edge, Kagome at her desk.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly, "I'm looking for the Shikon Treasure" he said watching Kagome gasp. "Why that treasure?" she asked trying to calm her heart beat. "I'm sure you know they story of the Shikon treasure, have you not?" he asked as Kagome sat next to him on the bed "yes…it's my old Captain's treasure" Inuyasha looked at her shocked. "The Shikon Treasure was you Captains Treasure?" he asked shocked, "yes and I can sort of remember the way" she said quietly.

Kagome sat quietly head bowed as Inuyasha thought about what she said, "Who was your Captain?" he asked all of a sudden making Kagome look up quickly making her hat fall of again. "My…my Captain?" she asked herself as if trying to remember, "My Captain was…"

Review Time tell me what cha think! I'm all ears?


	4. Chapter 4

I decided we needed some more characters so hears what I came up with! Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah I keep forgetting to do the discloser!

Discloser: I do not own Inuyasha, but I can dream can't I? But I do own everyone else that's not part of it!

Now onto the story!

_Chapter Four!_

Birds were chirping outside the window, as a young woman sat quietly listening. "I want to be like a bird…they can fly away from home…and live free" she said quietly as the birds flew away from the tree as the approaching cat climbed it.

"Princess! You must not tally! You're going to be late!" cried her maid Kikyou, "alright…alright" sighed the Princess standing up following Kikyou down the hall to the meeting hall, where many Leaders, Prince's, Princess's, Commanders, etc; were talking.

Walking into the room, she saw many familiar faces, looking around she spotted one man she didn't know. He had long silver hair that went to his bottom, pointed elfin ears, piercing golden eyes and markings on his face. He was talking with another man before staring at her as if he knew she was staring at him. She blushed looking away quickly while walking away; she spotted her mother, Lady Lily. Walking over, her mother greeted her, "Ah! Rin! Good to see you!" she greeted hugging her daughter tightly, "mama, who's that man?" Rin asked pointing to the silver haired man.

"Oh! That's Commander Sesshomaru, an amazing lad, at the age twenty-one you wouldn't even think he is a Commander!" laughed her mother, "he seems…demon-like" stated Rin as she watched Commander Sesshomaru look towards them causing her to blush once more. Her mother waved to him as he nodded in their direction as a greeting, "that's because he's full-demon, Rin" teased her mother talking back to her friends.

Rin looked at her mother shocked, glancing back at him fascinated. "Come Rin! We're sitting now!" whispered her mother guiding her towards the table, sitting down; she looked up to meet those same golden eyes. _'He's sitting across from me!'_ she thought blushing lightly turning away, looking at her father, Lord Victor.

She noticed that he was talking with Commander Sesshomaru! They were deep into conversation but still she caught Sesshomaru's eyes a couple of times. As they ate discussing, her mother suddenly turned to Sesshomaru "Commander Sesshomaru?" he looked at her, letting her know he was listening "My daughter Rin here, is one of the most adoring woman who love the sea" she said as Rin blushed madly red.

Rin was going to say something when he spoke "That's a wonderful thing Miss Rin." She looked at him confused as her parents talked to each other and others "What do you mean Commander Sesshomaru?" she asked as they got into their own conversation. "Sesshomaru, just call me Sesshomaru" she blushed as he smirked, "Com-Sesshomaru, what did you mean by it's a wonderful thing?" she asked as he smiled looking out the window nearby, "not many people think the sea is wonderful, Miss Rin, some like the view from land but not from the sea itself, they think it's a dangerous place with pirates and all" he said as she looked at him curiously "I don't mind the pirate's even though I've never seen them, I find them as lost souls looking for a place in the world" she replied as he smiled amused.

Sesshomaru whispered so lightly that Rin had to strain to hear him. "I know a couple of pirates if you would like to meet them" Rin gasp silently, eyes shimmering with excitement "that would be wonderful!" she said in the same low tone "but what about your family? Are you sure they would accept the fact that their 'adoring' daughter is wanting to see pirates?" he asked confusing the hell out of her. She sat there quietly thinking over her options, but she already knew she was going to go with him. People probably think her life is peaches and cream, but here's the deal, it wasn't. Her mother might act all sweet and gentle, but she wasn't, she was short-tempered and greedy, her father was the same but more violent.

Even her maid Kikyou, whom her parents owned for many years even, treated her badly. Right now she was hiding the pain of her latest wound her father gave her for being a couple of minutes late to dinner once. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, as he waited for her answer; she then noticed he was not looking straight at her, but where her wound was, even though it was cover by her dress. She lowered her head to not meet his gaze as she spoke lightly but quiet "I would love 'die' to go with you."

Sesshomaru knew he smelt a wound on her, but who would hurt her; he knew it wasn't a self-a-flicked wound. The only scents he could besides hers on her were her mother and father, he would need to get closer to the would to know who hurt her. She spoke so quietly it amazed him "I would love to go with you", he saw her shiver fearfully when her mothers arm rubbed against her.

Deciding he would take her with him, even though he was wondering what the outcome was to come as. Looking at her reassuring, he turned to Lord Victor "Sir, would it be alright if Miss Rin accompany me in my new trip?" Lord Victor looked silently startled "why would you want her to accompany you?" he asked as he secretly glared at Rin, but it didn't go by unnoticed by Sesshomaru. "As your wife has said she adores the sea, what greater experience then this?" Sesshomaru wasn't about to give up the fighter and apparently neither was Lord Victor.

Turning to Rin, Lord Victor said to her in a fake sweet voice "My dear do you want to go?" Rin knew he was saying 'say yes you get punished, say no you still get punished' looking at Sesshomaru. She grew new hope, turning to her father "yes I very much like to go" Lord Victor and Lady Lily both looked stunned. "Then it's settled, Miss Rin, I will come for you later this evening for we leave by mid-night" replied Sesshomaru as he gave a secretive wink towards Rin.

Rin couldn't believe it! She was leaving this unforgivable place! Even though it was for a short time, still she could be free! Packing her things into her small leather bag. She stopped all of a sudden, _'I'm going on a ship with a man I just met and know nothing of'_ she thought but then heard heavy footsteps and the sound of her father's voice. _'Now I remember why, I want to get away from them'_ she thought as her father burst through her door. "You little WHORE!" he yelled slapping her across the room; she grasped her cheek as it stung painfully.

He was coming closer to her when there was a knock on the door, "My Lady, Commander Sesshomaru is here for you." Lord Victor snarled angrily before grabbing her arm roughly putting pressure on her old wounds, "act like you fell" he snarled at her. Rin quickly grabbed her bag as her father opened door "Hello Commander Sesshomaru!" Lord Victor greeted with another one of his fake smiles. "Good evening Lord Victor" replied Sesshomaru, who to someone who knew his emotions would say he was pissed.

Rin quickly walked pass her father "Good-bye father," her father kept up his fake smile as they left sight. Walking away from that awful house, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air, "why didn't you tell anybody?" she nearly fell over from the blunt question. "what are you talking about?" she asked her voice shaking silently, suddenly he was in front of her gently touching her swollen cheek "Feh 'act like you fell' he said, yeah right that's not from a fall it's from a hand" he replied.

She bowed her head in shame, she should of known he could hear what was going on in there. Not wanting to talk about it, she changed the subject "Where are we going?" she asked. He sighed _'stubborn isn't she?'_ her thought "You're going to tell me sooner of later Miss Rin, about why you don't tell anybody" he stated as she nodded. Deciding to answer her question "we're going to the island of Death." Rin looked at him in minor terror "why there?" she asked as they approached an enormous black ship, unlike the other Commanders, she knew at once, he was a Commander but also something else…

What cha think? Tell me and if you have any idea's for up coming chapters tell me and I might use them!

LoVe, Samie-san360


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! But I want you all to know I got editors for my story!

Mizu: Yay! I'm a editor! Does happy dance

Momo: great…I'm stuck with a hyperactive chick and a red head writer! My whole is complete!

LOL anyways! They'll be helping along the story! Speaking of which…On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will but I DO OWN every other character that does not belong to the Inuyasha characters...On with the story!

_Chapter Five!_

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome!

Inuyasha sat down over the edge of the top deck looking over the crews' thinking over what Kagome told him. _'I remember her saying "My…My Captain was…he…sadly died a terrible death… from being shot by that bastard Naru...oh I wish you could have met him…his name was Captain Hyra…" I've heard story's about him but never thought he was real' _he thought but then noticed that some of the men were up to something.

Inuyasha sat amused, listening to Kagome's crew trying to teach some of his crew a song they heard a while back (this is my favorite song!) they called it 'The Sailor Song' (by Toy-box!... I think…). He sat listening to the lyrics of it:

"So, if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together; just to sing we love you.

And if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas

Chasing all the girls and making robberies

'Causing panic everywhere they go

Party-hardy on Titanic

(Kagome appears beside Inuyasha grinning while singing along side her crew as they raised their voices louder.)

Sailing, sailing jumping off the railing

Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking

Gambling, Stealing lost of sex-appealing

Come; let us sing the sailor-song.

(Soon her whole crew is on deck singing as Inuyasha and his crew watch/listen amused.)

So, if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together; just to sing we love you.

And if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together just for you

(Her men soon were dancing around with each other as Inuyasha's crew clapped a beat, as Kagome sings!)

Sailorman, you really turn me on

Now the guys are gone, come let us get it on

Girls like me are pretty hard to find

So if you go, I'll kick you Heine!

Sailing, sailing jumping off the railing

Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking

Gambling, Stealing lost of sex-appealing

Come; let us sing the sailor-song.

So, if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together; just to sing we love you.

And if we all come together, we know what to do.

We all come together just for you!"

Everyone started to laugh as the song finished, but one laugh was louder then the others. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she fought to breath. _'Her laugh is so care-free, she should laugh more' _he thought as he calmed down from laughing, she wiped the tears in her eyes, turning to her men "I should of known you guys were going to teach them that!" she laughed as did her men. "Captain! You know it's your favorite as it is ours!" yelled Novik. As everyone laughed or talked, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha "I didn't know you could sing" he stated as she laughed _'today is an amusing day and a good one at that! It's time to have some fun!' _she thought "wait until later on" she replied as he looked at her confused "huh? Why later?" he asked.

Kagome smirked, she may be a feared pirate, but she knew how to have fun, an evil glint shined in her eyes as she yelled out to her men "Party Night!" In an instant her crew was yelling in excitement, jumping around, happily as Inuyasha and his crew look on in confusement, _'what's Party Night?' _they all thought.

Later that evening, every man aboard both ships was on deck, all together on both. Half of both crews' were on the opposite ship; some groups of men had instruments on both ships, all grinning evilly. Kagome stood on the middle of her deck surround by the crew's but had an opening so the other ship could see and join in on what the excitement was about. Grinning, Kagome yelled out to her men "who wants to go first and show our guest how to have fun our way?!" one of her men, the youngest, stepped out "I'll go!"

Stepping into the middle deck as Kagome moved out of the way. Nodding to the band, they started to play (I know most of these songs weren't from the time of pirates but I couldn't help it!) the boy snapped his fingers to the beat, and then he started to sing:

"Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you

Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

sax, two licks to bridge

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love won't do you no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

sax, two licks to bridge

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love can't do me no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, well I got you

Whoa! I feel good; I knew that I would; now  
I feel good, I knew that I would  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you  
So good, so good, 'cause I got you!"

(Song: I Feel Good by James Brown)

Everyone laughed while clapping as the young lad took a bow in a dramatic pose making everyone laugh more. Inuyasha laughed along sing Kagome as she patted the lad on the back "who's next?" bellowed someone on the other ship, one of Kagome's men pointed at her "you Captain!". Soon all of them were yelling out in agreement, sighing dramatically she walked over to the band who nodded agreeing, walking over to some of her men she whispered something else as they nodded grinning. Stopping in the middle of the deck, she looked straight as Inuyasha. As the band started to play, her men grinned, six of them stood behind her, as she started to sing:

"Heyo captain jack! (repeat)

bring me back to the railroad track (repeat)

running to the railroad track

run along with captain jack

run until the peace comes back

run along with captain jack

badadadidadoooo

left right right left

badadadidadoooo

run along with captain jack

FORWARD MARCH!

Heyo captain jack! (repeat)

bring me back to the railroad track (repeat)

give me a gun in my hand (repeat)

i want to be a shooting man (repeat)

left right left (repeat)

the military step (repeat)

the airforce rap (repeat)

the seventeenth's the best (repeat)

GOO left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left (repeat)

We are running to the railroad track

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

run along with captain jack

run until the peace comes back

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

bdidadidadidadooo

badadadidadooo

left right right left

badadadidadooo

run along with captain jack

COMPANIE ATTENTION! FORWARD MARCH!

Heyo captain jack! (repeat)

bring me back to the railroad track (repeat)

give me a bottle in my hand (repeat)

i want to be a drunken man (repeat)

left right left (repeat)

the military step (repeat)

the airforce rap (repeat)

the seventeenth's the best (repeat)

GOO left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left (repeat)

We are running to the railroad track

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

run along with captain jack

run until the peace comes back

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

bdidadidadidadooo

badadadidadooo

left right right left

badadadidadooo

run along with captain jack

Heyo captain jack! (repeat)

bring me back to the railroad track (repeat)

give me a woman in my hand (repeat)

i want to be a fucking man (repeat)

left right left (repeat)

the military step (repeat)

the airforce rap (repeat)

the seventeenth's the best (repeat)

FORWARD MARCH!

We are running to the railroad track

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

run along with captain jack

run until the peace comes back

run along with captain jack

bdidadoo bdidadoo

bdidadidadidadooo

badadadidadooo

left right right left

badadadidadooo

run along with captain jack"

Everyone clapped loudly as they finished, Kagome smirked walking over to Inuyasha "your turn" he looked amused "alright." Kagome watched as he walked into the middle of the deck as his men shouted joyfully, nodding to the band he began:

(Inuyasha's Crew starts clapping a beat)

"Go!!  
So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

(Inuyasha points to Kagome)

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

(Kagome smirk's, as he singing looking at everyone)

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

(He points back at her while circling her)

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

(He grabs her arms spinning around as the men cheered)

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea!"

(Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl? By JET)

Everyone cheered as Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the eyes smiling. As another one of their crew started to sing, Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand leading her up to the top deck where the steering wheel was (I don't know if that's the name, if you know tell me please!). Grabbing one of her hands with one of his as the other held her hip as her other hand held onto his shoulder, they started to dance as singer sang.

"I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
the edge of the bed  
where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you

(Inuyasha slowly twirled Kagome around, not noticing both crew's watching.)

But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

(They spun around completely forgetting the world as they looked into each others eyes.)

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room

(Inuyasha quietly sang the song to her, surprising her that he knew it.)

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

(Kagome smiled leaning her head onto his shoulder.)

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this

(They slowed down as the song slowly ended, still looking at each other.)

You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

(Song: Better Than Me By: Hinder)

Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from looking at each other when theirs crews howled and whistled at them. Both Captains blushed causing the crews to get louder. Kagome all the sudden got this terrible feeling, quickly looking to the south, she found the source. Far off there was a ship, but not any ship, a Black Ship…

WOW That Was A Long Chapter So Far! So What Cha Think?! Tell Me In Review!!

LoVe Samie-san360!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I know the last one had a lot of lyrics and songs in it, but I couldn't help it! Anyways this one doesn't have songs in it….at I don't think….oh well! I hope you enjoy it!

Mizu: YAY! Another chapter!

Momo: … okay… hey Sam when are you going to brin-

Me: SHUT UP MOMO! I want to surprise them!

Momo: okay geez…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will but I will always cherish it as my own…and so will you I bet!

Chapter Six!

(back with Rin and Sesshomaru)

Rin was beyond confused, as her and Sesshomaru climbed aboard. She was met with some men that didn't look like sailors at all. "Miss Rin, can you stay in my cabin as I talk with my men?" asked Sesshomaru as his men watched unmoving from their line. "Of course" Rin replied as he led her to his cabin, after he left she looked around curious.

Walking over to his desk, she saw something that answered her question. Reaching down, she picked up small round golden coins, but it wasn't that it was gold, pure gold in fact, that surprised her. On the face of the coins were cross-bone skulls, 'Pirate coins!' she thought stun.

"See you like my coins, Miss Rin" said a voice behind her, turning around scared; she was face to face with Sesshomaru. 'What should I say?' she thought as he moved passing her, his arm lightly rubbed against hers. She stood completely still as he sat down in his chair, she was about to ask him a question when he spoke. "The answer is yes", he looked at him confused and was about to speak again when he answered "you're going to ask me if I'm a pirate and the answer is yes."

Rin was so stun that she fell into the chair behind her (that pretty much appeared out of nowhere!), "but…but aren't you a Commander?" she asked confused (I type that too much). Sesshomaru smiled while flipping a coin in the air and catching it between his two fingers "Aye that I am." 'Great…he's dropping his English accent' she thought smugly, "don't worry Miss Rin, I only talk like a pirate when I want to" he said as if reading her mind. She frowned angrily "stop talking as if you know what I'm thinking…" she snarled, wishing she could kick him right now but knew she couldn't in this godforsaken dress.

Sesshomaru was actually shocked! This girl had more back bone then what he gave her credit for. He was about to comment on her outburst when he heard her mumbling angrily "what was that?" he asked not completely catching what she was saying. "Can I please change out of this dress?" she asked as she put so much venom into the word dress it scared him. Only a little though, but wasn't about to admit that.

Nodding, he left the room and stood outside the closed door, 'what have I gotten myself into?' he asked/thought to himself. He turned around at the sound of the door creaking open, his mouth dropped slightly at what he saw! Standing there was a goddess! (In his eyes! Mind you) Rin stood there wearing tall black boots that went up to just below the knee covering his tight brown pants; she was also wearing a loose but not too loose white blouse that was tucked into her belt.

Her long brown hair falling to her shoulders (She has long hair in this fic!); he then noticed a big hat was on her head. 'That's my hat!' he though amused as she blushed lightly from under his stare. "I see that you've been creative in your clothing wear" he said pulling down the hat slightly to cover her eyes, she eeped as he did which made him smirk.

Pulling the hat up so it didn't cover her eyes, she whispered "hope you don't mind" which made him grin. He put his arm around her shoulders guiding her to the railing; finally noticing that they were moving, Rin saw that she couldn't even see the island anywhere. "This is the fastest ship in the world, Miss Rin" he stated as she stopped her looking around frenzy, looking back at him "who made it?" she asked.

Grinning, Sesshomaru looked out at the sea "l made it," looking back at her he saw her running her hand down the railing 'it's so smooth' she thought. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her thumb 'so much for smooth' she thought looking down at the small trickle of blood rolling down her thumb from the cut. Gently, she felt/saw Sesshomaru put her thumb into his mouth. (OMG!! Fan-girls scream in delight)

Blushing madly, she could feel his sharp canines close to her thumb. She saw him look up at her, his golden eyes burning deep into her, as if reading her soul. She felt the lost of warm around her thumb as he opened his mouth, but shivered when he gently ran his tongue along the small cut. She closed her eyes as he did this; Sesshomaru grinned as he saw her close her eyes, then his eyes opened wide 'what am I doing?' he thought in panic (never imagine Sesshy in panic? It's very funny!).

Quickly looking around, he saw that they were out of site of his crew. Gently but quickly he let go of her hand, he stood up straight putting his arm back around her shoulders, he lean down to her ear "you can sleep in my bed, I don't need sleep." Guiding her back to the cabin away from the on-looking crew, he quietly shut the door behind her. 'Too close' he thought walking up to the wheel (any idea's on what's it called?). Sighing he looked up to see his whole crew looking at him smirking "What?!" he snarled angrily not showing emotions on his face (show emotions for once in your life!).

His crew started to laugh, as he grew more angry "Get back to work!" he yelled as his crew did what he said while still laughing. Grumbling, he looked around them trying to find something to occupy his time. That's when he saw it. Two ships tied together far off in the distance and music playing. Suddenly, the music stopped, and he could see them hurriedly preparing. 'They saw us?' he thought shocked (everyone seems to be like that lately), hardly anyone could see them in the dark. 'They must have some demons on there or a human with really really good eye sight' he thought smirking while yelling at his crew pointing at the two ships that were now apart.

(A/N: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Duh duh duh!)

…At the two other ships….

Kagome yelled orders to her men as Inuyasha did to his. They weren't going to be attacked like fools. Quickly as she could she put her hair up into her hat but not before covering her ears with her bandanna. The ship was so close that she was surprised in its size. It was at least the length of her ship and half of Inuyasha's and wide in length. Turning around towards Inuyasha, she saw him hiding far off in a corner of her ship, that even she had a very hard time seeing him.

Within seconds the ship was beside her ship as the men climbed aboard. 'What's with fellow pirates these days?' she asked herself as her men stood protectively around her. She watched as a tall figure walked onto her ship, for a split second she thought it was Inuyasha, but this ma was different. His hair was longer; he had elfin ears instead, and had markings on his face, but still had the same bright golden eyes.

She frowned as he stared at her, "What is the meaning of this?" she snarled never losing her manly voice. "Don't you know who I am?" he asked, as she smirked "an annoying fellow pirate" she said as her men snickered. "No, I'm the Great Sess…" Kagome almost fell over at the sight, the man was growling into the floor as non-other then Inuyasha sitting on his back grinning like an idiot!

"I don't think he wants to hear you highlighting yourself Sesshomaru" laughed Inuyasha as he jumped over next to Kagome as the man stood up. "I've should of known it was you…brother" snarled the man now known as Sesshomaru (aka Fluffy!).

Kagome was now beyond confused, "Half-brother" snarled Inuyasha. 'Now that makes some sense' she thought, "What do you want?" asked Inuyasha, "That's King to you hanyou" smirked Sesshomaru. Kagome could feel a headache coming on as the two argued, "so what 'king' you're still weaker than me" taunted Inuyasha. "You're the weakling ha…" "say that one more time I'll run you through no matter who you are, half-bother to him or not" snarled Kagome making her manly voice drip with venom, as she pointed her sword at his throat.

"Kago?!" asked Inuyasha startled, Sesshomaru glared down at her "you dare threaten your King...pirate?" asked/snarled Sesshomaru, "I have no King" she snarled as her men looked at her worriedly "seems like you crew doesn't agree with you" smirked Sesshomaru. Right there, her whole crew had their guns and swords pointed at him "we never agree against our Captain, King" they snarled as Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome stand up to his half-brother. 'Her courage is strong' he thought walking over to her, putting his hand on her sword lowering it. "Kago, do you have a headache?" asked Novik as both brothers looked at each other confused 'he/she has a headache?' they thought. Kagome nodded slowly as one of her men ran up to her carrying something wrapped in a cloth.

Both brothers looked at the cloth cursively; slowly almost dramatically Kagome opened the cloth to reveal… (Duh duh duh!) A bottle of sake! Both brothers and their crews fell over! (Haha) "What the heck?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome grinning, pop the cork off chugging the bottle down quickly. Her crew smiles grew when she removed the bottle from her lips. Inuyasha was beyond confused…again! Sesshomaru growled when Kagome started laughing. "What is going on here?" snarled Sesshomaru, Kagome grinned at him evilly.

Quicker than the (half) brothers could react, the feather on Sesshomaru's hat (forgot to mention that little detail) was cut in half. Kagome snickered as she put her sword away, she could tell that he was about to yell at her, when she saw a girl on his ships. 'Rin!' she thought happily, an within seconds she was in front of Rin.

Rin was confused, she saw Sesshomaru with other pirates but then suddenly a pirate was in front of her grinning…an almost familiar grin. "Well Rinny what are you doing here?" ask the pirate in a small voice, eyes wide Rin gasped "Ka-kagome?" she asked softly almost afraid to use her voice.

The pirate's grinned while nodding "but, call me Captain Kago." Screaming happily, Rin lunged herself at Kagome giving her a death hug as Kagome laughed. "Hey don't ignore me!" snarled Sesshomaru now climbing onto his ship being followed by Inuyasha and Kagome's crew.

Eye twitching, Kagome put her arm around Rin's shoulders while turning to the Pirate King. Sesshomaru glared hard at Kagome's arm that was around Rin. "Get your hands off of her" he snarled, "nah; this is something that pisses you off! It's just too funny!" snickered Kagome as Rin looked at her "how do you know Sesshomaru?" she asked.

MWHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER! Please Review! And if you have any suggestions tell me!

Mizu: I can't wait!!

Momo: let's see how many reviews she gets this time...

Sam: wooho!

Love, Samie-san360


End file.
